


So I Can Soak Me Heart

by Darnaguen



Category: Robin Hood - All Media Types, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: I was requested rebelcaptain for the song shuffle drabble challenge. I landed on 'Planting the Fields' from the Robin Hood (2010) soundtrack, and as they say, the rest is history.Rogue One Robin Hood AU, ladies and gentlemen. I might have to see this thing through?





	

**Author's Note:**

> To better get in the mood: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFR1AKtJ1t4

–

She needed to hatch a plan, and a tavern full of rowdy drunks was as good place as any. Oily smoke from the lanterns and tallow candles hung heavy beneath the low ceiling, the air was thick with sweat and mead. Perfect.

She pulled down her sleeves to cover the rope burns and plastered on a dozy, flirtatious smile. _Oh_ _no, m’lord_ , _I’m just a harmless village girl out for a good time_.

*

The long-haired minstrel had a nervous smile. She winked at him as she slipped a table knife down her bodice ‒ and then stumbled with deliberate clumsiness into the lap of an inebriated infantryman with wandering eyes and hands. _Say goodbye to your coinpurse, lout._

Disentangling herself from the amorous and none-the-wiser soldier with an indolent giggle, she felt tingling in the back of her neck. Had she been too bold? The crystal between her breasts was still cool.

She darted a glance over her shoulder. The dark-eyed archer standing by the far wall smirked at her, and she flushed with irritation. He lifted an eyebrow and stroked a discreet finger to his lips to - curiously - indicate his silence.  
  
She hastily dropped her gaze and slipped into the kitchen and out of the back door.  
  
*  
  
Out in the cool night, she still felt the beat of the drum in her blood and her bones. Cheeks burning, she leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. _Why would he‒._ No matter. She’d be long gone before the first light, wouldn’t she?  
  
Pulling up her hood she ducked into the shadow of the stable.  
  
“I can hear you, you know,” said an amused voice. “You breathe so loud you woke the horses.”  
  
_Shit._  
  
–


End file.
